Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the 35th entry in the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is pirates who are searching for the greatest treasure in the universe. It is also the 35th Anniversary series of the Super Sentai series. Plot The Gokaigers use the powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangack who were sealed away by the older teams until they awaken and invade the Earth once more. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *AkaRed *Kai Ozu/MagiRed *Jasmine Reimon/DekaYellow *Banban Akaza/DekaRed *Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger Universal Empire Zangyack *Walz Gil **Insarn **Damaras **Barizorg **Gormin ***Zgormin Action Commanders *'Shikabanen' (1) *'Bongan' (2) *'Salamandam' (3) *'Zodomas' (4) *'Buramudo' (5) Arsenal see also: Arsenal (Gokaiger) *'Mobirates' - The main five Gokaiger's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiCellular - '''The henshin device of GokaiSilver in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiBuckle''' - The Gokaiger's Power Key storage in the form of a belt. *'GokaiSabre' - A sword that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiGun' - A pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiSpear' - GokaiSilver's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Gokaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies. Mecha *'GokaiOh' **'GokaiGalleon' - GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha; forms torso and head of GokaiOh. **'GokaiJet' - GokaiBlue's jet mecha; forms right arm and hat of GokaiOh. **'GokaiTrailer' - GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of GokaiOh. **'GokaiRacer' - GokaiGreen's race car mecha; forms left arm of GokaiOh. **'GokaiMarine' - GokaiPink's submarine mecha; forms right leg of GokaiOh. *'MagiDragon' - Secondary mecha from Magiranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. *'Patstriker' - DekaRed's mecha from Dekaranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. *'GaoLion' - GaoRed's mecha from Gaoranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. Episodes Trivia *This season is apparently very similar to Kamen Rider Decade. *This is the third season to have a key as arsenal. The first was Carranger used by all five Rangers and second was Abaranger only used by AbareBlack. *The word Gokai is actually a pun thanks to its spelling. G''ou''kai means heroic. G''o''kai means misunderstanding *This is the second season to have a crossover with a Kamen Rider series, this time crossing over with Kamen Rider OOOs. *The Super Sentai team up movie and the movie crossing over into Kamen Rider OOOs is said to be part of a three part series involving a central villain, with the first movie being the Kamen Rider anniversary movie Let's Go Kamen Riders! *The battle in the opening of Episode 1 appears to have two nods to Power Rangers. **The Red Turboranger is seen fighting alongside the Red Carranger, who's Power Ranger equivalent is known as the Red Turboranger. **Burai has a cameo in the battle, followed by Geki. Their American counterparts, Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott, are two of the most well-known Power Rangers. *In episode 4 you can see the Gekiranger sign when they leave the store. Category:Over-Technology